Forever stuck with you
by Kou Shuurei-sama
Summary: The Fifth Holy Grail War is over and Rin and Shiro have to figure out how to continue with their lives - preferably together, if they managed not to kill each other first. So Rin comes up with a plan to overcome the awkwardness between them. Will it work? Read to find out. One-shot, M-rated for a reason (sexual content). Enjoy!


**A/N:** This is a story written on a request from asharaez for a Shiro/Rin M-rated one-shot. It follows the Unlimited Blade Works route of the visual novel, and is placed right after the end of the Fifth Holy Grail War (Rin's true ending), before Rin and Shiro head off to the Mages' Association in London.

As mentioned in the description, the story is about one moment in Rin and Shiro's relationship that is both funny and hot at the same time – or, to be more specific, about how getting stuck through a bathroom window can lead to fixing a relationship, as unlikely as that may sound. Rin and Shiro are a little OOC, otherwise it'd take forever to get them in such a situation, but I hope that overall it'll feel as authentic as a fanfic story can be.

Positive/constructive reviews are most welcome. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the Fate/Stay Night story or characters.

* * *

The fifth Holy Grail war was finally over and Rin was delighted that Shiro had agreed to accompany her when she'd leave for London, to study at the Mages' Association.

However, she was beginning to think that their getting to the Mages' Association in one piece was becoming problematic. Their everyday life consisted mostly of bickering or awkward silences. Although none of them had said it out loud in so many words, they were now in a relationship – Rin would have killed Shiro if he hadn't taken responsibility for taking her first time, even if 'taking' wasn't exactly the right word for it. She had offered, but she had done so because it was the only way to transfer her Magic Crest to him, and that was the only way to win the war – which they had done, eventually, so it had been worth it.

But now they were back to being on their toes around each other. Rin felt vulnerable because of her love for Shiro so she felt it would be best not to let it show. As for Shiro… who knew what he was thinking? You'd think that someone who took on Gilgamesh, the Hero of Heroes, would have no problem taking the initiative in a relationship, but no, not Shiro.

They lived together – but that was all they did: they lived under the same roof, Shiro cooked their meals and cleaned up, although Rin would occasionally help with the cooking and cleaning, and…they slept in separate rooms in Shiro's big house.

Sure, they went to school and back home together, and sometimes Shiro would take her hand and they'd walk holding hands, but wasn't that a bit… tame? Why didn't he do more? Did she really have to do everything herself, even take the lead in their relationship?

On the other hand, perhaps it would be fun to tease him into it – after all, he was male, and she knew how to handle males. The only question was if she was bold enough to actually do it, because despite her apparent self-confidence, she was shy too, and the plan that was forming in her mind involved a high degree of embarrassment for her.

But perhaps she could put her pride aside for a greater purpose. After all, she had promised Archer that she'd take care of him, of Shiro.

There wasn't all that much time left until they were bound to leave for London, and what was she supposed to do about the living arrangements? If things continued as they were now, she'd have to look for two rooms, and Rin really wanted to only get one – not due to any financial reasons, of course – her family had left her more money than she could ever need, even though she wasn't particularly fond of spending money she hadn't earned herself. Her reason for wanting to share a room with Shiro was that it was the natural next step in the relationship, and it was up to her to make it happen.

She checked the time, and realizing Shiro should get home any minute now – the hour was late, she wasted no more time on doubts, and instead set her plan in motion.

* * *

Shiro walked home while all the while thinking of Rin. During the Fifth Holy Grail War their relationship had changed significantly passing through various phases (colleagues, partners, friends… lovers) but nowadays it regressed to a formal awkwardness that felt completely wrong.

He had no idea how it had come to that, when they had already agreed to go to London together, and when they had already had that incredible night together… granted, it had only happened because Rin transferred some of her magic into him. Well, Shiro actually thought there was more to that than just duty, at least for him it sure was. He had always admired Rin, but at some point during the war he had also fallen in love with her, and he suspected she had feelings for him too, but how to confirm it?

Worrying about it sure wasn't going to help his cause, so he decided to be a man about it and approach Rin with courage – to either try to talk things through with her or simply to hug or kiss her if the moment felt right, to see how she'd react. There was always a chance that she'd blast his head off with her magic, but she was well worth the risk.

As he reached home, Shiro was welcomed by silence. Rin didn't seem to be anywhere in sight, which was weird because usually when he was late from school due to staying over to help someone with some problem or another, she'd chew him out for being too soft hearted and easily manipulated and, more importnantly, for making her wait for dinner.

So how come this evening was different?

But then he finally heard a muffled sound coming from … outside?

He quickly went to investigate – could it be that there was an enemy attacking Rin? He prepared himself for the worst but when he finally identified where the sound was coming from, the sight that greeted him was at the same time hilarious and incredibly hot.

Tosaka Rin was stuck – apparently she had been trying to get inside through the small bathroom window, though why anyone would use the smallest point of entry possible rather than the main door, he had no idea… that was the funny part.

The incredibly hot part was that only half of her was visible – the _lower_ half, and the shape of her perfectly rounded bottom could be clearly seen beneath her short skirt… a skirt that short that from the position she was in, he could clearly see her panties – just as black as her skirt, but then she had a thing for black and red.

He felt himself immediately grow hard at the provocative picture she was presenting: long slim, black-stockinged legs kicking wildly about, a tantalizing portion of creamy thighs clearly visible along with an ever better view of her panties and the lovely places they covered.

Shiro didn't know how she had ended up like that, but it was wondrous to behold, so he had a fierce inside battle to decide whether to make his presence known or keep watching her. He decided to let her know he was there only because watching her was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for Shiro, due to his body's reaction.

"Um, Tosaka? What are you doing?" he asked hesitantly.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing, baka Shiro!" she shouted, "I'm obviously stuck here so hurry up and help me!"

Trying hard to contain his laughter, Shiro carefully advanced until he was close to her, but not close enough so that she could hit him with her kicking legs.

"I mean, how did you get stuck?" he clarified, with a great effort not to let amusement in his voice.

"IS THAT REALLY RELEVANT AT THIS POINT?" she replied, enunciating each word clearly through clenched teeth.

But Shiro was having too much fun watching her squirm, so he decided to play dumb a while longer.

"I was just curious."

"Well, stop being curious and HELP ME NOW!"

Bossy as usual, but Shiro liked that about her. He waited and his pointed silence prompted Rin to explain.

"If you _must_ know, I got tired waiting for you to come home and make me dinner so I was going to go for some takeout – I didn't get far before I realized I forgot my wallet. So I turned back to the house but when I looked for the key, it wasn't in my bag. So I searched around, thinking I might have dropped it somewhere, but I couldn't find it… as I was getting cold and even hungrier than before, I decided to try to get in some other way and the only available option was the bathroom window. Happy now?" she asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm surprised you got stuck in it though", Shiro said, deciding to tease her just a little more. His instincts were to immediately help anyone in need, but this was a special situation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, and it was clear what little patience she had was coming to an end.

"I meant it as a compliment, seeing as you're so slim… or did you put on some weight from all my home cooked meals?" he said, smirking.

"..A...a…are you saying I'm…f…f…fat? " she spluttered indignantly.

By this point, Shiro was already grinning, taking advantage that she couldn't see him from her precarious position.

But he didn't want to push her past her limits, so he decided it was time to stop joking.

"Of course not, Tosaka! Like I was saying, you're really slim!" he reassured her, but then he couldn't help muttering under his breath. "Sakura is curvier, I would have expected something like this to happen to her, not that she'd lose her keys and then be impatient enough not to wait for me to open the door for her."

Apparently Rin had very good hearing because she practically hissed at him.

"How dare you, you… moron!"

* * *

Rin couldn't believe the audacity of him, comparing her to her own little sister – not that he knew the true relationship between her and Sakura.

Moron was a too kind a word for him. She had planned this whole damsel-in-distress scenario and not only was he not doing anything to rescue her from her 'predicament', but he was also saying he preferred Sakura's figure?

Or was he just making fun of her? It wasn't his style, but Rin had to admit to herself the situation was pretty amusing, and if their roles were reversed, she knew she'd tease Shiro mercilessly.

"Calling me names might not be the best way to convince me to get you out of there", he stated, and Rin was horrified to realize he was right. She had placed herself at his mercy.

"Besides", he continued, "I really meant no offence. While I think both you and Sakura look great, I… think you're better looking than her…"

Rin could feel a slight blush creep up her cheeks at his statement. Well! So he could say good things if he put his mind to it.

"In fact, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen", he added and this time Rin knew she was as red as a lobster.

"Really?" she asked, but immediately regretted how shy and hopeful her voice sounded.

"That is to say", she quickly added, speaking as confidently as she could under the circumstances, "Thank you for that assessment, but can we just move on to the problem at hand?"

"I would, if you'd stop kicking your legs for a minute"

Rin immediately stopped moving her legs, and she waited patiently to see what he'd do next. They were finally getting on with her plan, which was to make him _touch_ her.

Clearly, he soon figured out that was the only way to get her out too.

"I'll have to grab your hips and try to pull you out, is that OK?"

Rin smiled at his formality, vowing to get him rid of the habit of asking before touching. He was too much of a good boy for his own good.

"Yes, yes, just do it already, I've been stuck here awhile."

Anticipation was building inside her, and it was quite thrilling not to be able to see him, not knowing what he'd do next, how and where exactly he'd touch her. She'd have to remember that for a later time.

And then all thoughts fled from her mind as Rin felt it – a feather light touch on the sides of her thighs, as he worked his way up to her hips, where he took a firm hold of her. His touch gave her goosebumps, and a shudder went through her whole body. Rin yearned for more, for much more, as it seemed like ages since the fateful night when they made love for the first time.

Then she felt him pull, trying to get her out but alas, Rin had done a very good job at getting herself stuck, as she didn't want Shiro to suspect foul play – which meant it was going to take a much stronger pull to get her out.

"I could have blasted the wall to get myself out of here a long time ago, but I showed restraint and consideration and endured until you finally showed up – so make a real effort, because I haven't given up on the blasting option yet", she teased, hoping to get him worked up and more prone to 'attacking' her – physically.

"'Restrain' seems to be the word of the day", he muttered and Rin nodded – he was getting there if his signs of impatience were any indication. "Besides, you're supposed to be cool, calm and collected, at least that's the vibe you give off at school, not that I don't know better."

He pulled again, but Rin only felt even more stuck than before.

"Hang on, I'll try from the other side", he said and she could hear him walking away.

She sighed, as she waited for him to get to the bathroom. Rin had planned well, and instead of wearing her signature red turtleneck, she had on a red V-neck top that wasn't _too_ revealing, but revealing enough – or so she hoped.

And her hopes came true a minute later, when Shiro came through the bathroom door like a man on a mission… and then stopped abruptly when his gaze fell on her semi-exposed breasts.

Rin delighted in watching him swallow hard as he tried to look her in the face – and failing.

"Tosaka, why aren't you wearing your usual turtleneck?" he managed to get out, and although Rin wanted to revel in her successful strategy, she feigned anger.

"And like I asked before, is something like that really important in this particular moment?!"

Another hard swallow.

"Um, I suppose not."

She watched him come near her and his face started getting redder and redder as he probably considered exactly what he should be touching in order to pull her out.

As Rin predicted, he tried the safest option first.

"Give me your hands", he said, and as she did so, he gave a mighty pull, which yielded no result other than hurting.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, and this time she wasn't pretending.

"I'm sorry!" Shiro immediately apologized, worry written all over her face.

"It's OK, just don't do that again, it hurts."

His gaze returned to her, considering what he might touch next, and as his eyes smoldered, Rin felt herself join him in blushing. Maybe he wasn't much for words or bold actions, but his eyes said it all and Rin felt desire course through her.

"Let me try this, then", he continued.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, grabbed and gave another pull, but Rin could feel she didn't budge.

"It's not working", she said with a sigh, although she wished he hadn't removed his hands quite so quickly.

He was growing bolder though, as next he placed his hands on her waist and pulled, yet still there was no progress.

"Perhaps if you held on more tightly?" she asked all hesitant-like, so that Shiro wouldn't suspect he was being manipulated… Not that she was entirely manipulating him. Her suggestion was the most likely to be effective and efficient.

And Shiro listened to her – he got even closer, and hugged her around the middle, holding on firmly and creating a whirlpool of sensations inside of her.

"You'd better hold on to me too", he instructed, and Rin was only too happy to oblige. She slid her arms around his neck, and this time when Shiro pulled, he succeeded in getting her out – with the added bonus that the momentum of the pull made them both fall over, with Rin landing on top of him.

Feeling his every contour perfectly molded to hers, Rin thought she never wanted the moment to end.

* * *

Shiro's triumphant feelings for finally getting Rin out of the bathroom window did not last long. As soon as he felt her stretched over him, Shiro could think of nothing else than how bad he wanted Rin.

Before he could lose his nerve, he flipped their positions so that he was the one on top of her – and he pinned her arms above her head, just in case she'd get the idea to use Gandr on him. Then he kissed her full on the mouth, absorbing her surprised gasp in his mouth and seizing the opportunity to slid his tongue in, tasting her and getting lost in the taste.

She moaned in response and immediately engaged his tongue in battle, fighting for control, which did not surprise him, but which he did not allow – he made sure she remembered who was leading by gathering both her wrists in his right hand, while slipping the other one between their bodies to cup her left breast.

Although Rin was slim, her body was well toned and firm, and her breasts were no exception, but they had a certain degree of softness and he loved how he could knead them to his liking. When he ran his thumb over her sensitive nipple, it hardened, and Shiro moved his attention to her other breast, giving it the same treatment, all the while never breaking his deep kiss.

When he had to stop for breath, Rin spoke - her voice all breathy, almost raspy.

"Maybe we should move to the bedroom, I don't want to do this here."

There was something else in her voice, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. So instead, he put his fingers on her lips, while he thought it over. It was quite uncharacteristic of Rin to get herself in such an embarrassing situation as being stuck in a bathroom window of all places. Not to mention losing her keys before that. And that revealing top that had allowed him such good access to her breasts?

It couldn't all be a coincidence – it was much more likely that she had planned the whole thing so as to get them out of the status quo of their relationship.

And if it was so, then she deserved further teasing, for stringing him along like that.

"And what 'this' would you rather not be doing here?" he asked, moving his hand slightly to the left, to feel her erratic heartbeat.

"Y…y…you know full well what I mean!" she stammered, and Shiro laughed at Rin's obvious discomfort at voicing her true intentions.

"But, I'm a moron, remember, so how would I know?" he teased, moving his hand lower, and inserting it under her top, to feel her smooth, flat stomach.

"All right fine, you're not a moron. Now can we please continue this in a more appropriate place?"

Her face matched her top – both beet red but Shiro wasn't ready to let her off the hook quite yet.

"And why shouldn't this place be as good as any?"

As he said it, Shiro lowered his hand even further down, below the waistband of Rin's skirt and touched her most intimate spot through her panties, pleased to feel there was moisture there.

"Your body seems to agree that location isn't important – you're already wet, and don't bother denying it. I can feel it."

She seemed too shocked to speak, her lovely mouth agape…It didn't last long though.

"What a thing to say!" she whispered, but then turned her head to the side, and this time he could tell Rin was a bit too embarrassed so he decided the teasing had gone far enough.

Without a word, he picked her up in his arms, princess style, and carried her to her bedroom. He would have preferred to take Rin to his room, but he slept on a futon – given that his house was a Japanese traditional one – and he imagined it wouldn't be very comfortable for her, as she was used to Western style beds, like the one she had in her room.

Despite teasing her earlier about her weight, Shiro had expected her to be light and she was – he could easily carry her, and Rin seemed very small in his arms, which made his protective instincts even stronger than they usually were.

He finally reached her room and placed her gently on the bed… but she turned away from him, either because she was still upset about his teasing or because of excessive shyness, although Shiro could not see the point of that now.

"This can be a new beginning, if you want that with me", he said, testing the waters. They had already agreed on going together to London, so all that was left was to get over this awkwardness and enjoy a normal relationship.

She didn't answer, but she turned to face him, and Shiro sucked in a sharp breath, understanding that this was Rin's tacit acceptance. His heart began to pound in his chest, as he was now nervous, even more nervous than the first time when they'd been together.

And what frightened him wasn't related to what they were going to do – he was all too eager to do everything with Rin. He just didn't want to frighten her with his feelings that threatened to overwhelm him.

As a consequence, for a while all he did was hug her close, hoping that both his and her erratic heartbeats would settle down. Shiro thought about reassuring her with words, but no words came to mind, plus he was afraid that anything he might say would break the spell and she'd run away.

Still, they couldn't stay like that forever because eventually she'd probably just start overthinking things and then she'd reconsider her decision to be with him and Shiro didn't want that. So he began to slowly touch her, very lightly at first, thinking that the best way to go was slow – if he could manage it, given how much he wanted her.

He caressed her face, then moved his hand over the long, slim column of her neck and then along her back, and then lower, to settle over her hip. And as he did so, he was pleased that Rin's hands were exploring him too, although she didn't go lower than his abdomen, which she seemed to find fascinating – but he didn't mind, it was more than enough to make him groan with need, so he kissed her before he could make any more embarrassing sounds.

He was pleased when Rin bent her leg and raised it so that now they fit together even better, their heat mingling through their clothes. And they had on way too many clothes, now that he thought about it.

Reluctantly he removed his hands from her body and removed his school uniform jacket, and was pleased when Rin helped him take off the T-shirt he wore underneath. The big surprise was that once the jacket and T-shirt were out of the way, she kissed his neck and even nibbled a sensitive spot where his pulse raced, and then went lower, spreading light kisses over his chest and abdomen.

Shiro knew he wouldn't be able to take much more without exploding, and he didn't want that to happen just yet, so despite feeling heavenly, he caught her face between his palms and raised her head for one more heated kiss, once more assuming control of their love-making.

He slid his hands over Rin's spine, and then boldly slipped them underneath her skirt, grabbing her buttocks and pressing her even closer to his hardness, which elicited a small gasp from her and then a moan, as she felt how ready he was for her.

However, Shiro noticed she still had too many clothes on. With a quick tug, he got her rid of the skirt, and with her help, managed to get her top over her head, then discarded it on the floor without a second thought.

His eyes and hands were immediately drawn to her moderately sized but perfectly rounded breasts, and they looked particularly tempting, clad in black lace as they were. He lightly nibbled both globes, while inserting his fingers into the bra cups, to circle her hardened nipples, and with each movement of his hands and mouth she rewarded him with a gasp, a moan or a shiver.

Shiro loved her responses to his touch, so he took things further, removing her bra and then her panties, which made Rin blush hard, which only made her more adorable in his eyes.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, you're a vision of beauty", he whispered in awe as he took in all of her wondrous body.

"Really? Let's see how you like it then", she said with a sly smile and she proceeded to unbuckling his belt and then taking off his pants and his boxers… but although Shiro did feel himself blushing, she was still much redder in the face, when she saw just how much he wanted her.

Shiro grinned at her failed attempt to embarrass him or take control, or whatever it was that she attempted, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, so he kissed her again, mimicking with his tongue what he was planning to do with her in just a very short while.

* * *

Rin felt like she could die of embarrassment but at the same time she was so filled with desire, she thought she'd certainly faint, overwhelmed by it all.

Now that they were both naked, she tried to keep her eyes on his face, but Shiro's body was too impressive to ignore. She loved touching him as much as she loved him touching her… and Shiro _was_ touching her, this time clearly intent on reaching between her legs so she opened for him, and bit her lip when she felt first one finger inside, then two, probing and sending delightful little shocks through her entire body.

Rin felt like she'd melt from how hot she felt, burning all over, from where his fingers were working their magic inside of her and all the way up to the ends of her hair strands. By the time he joined his body to hers, she was almost mindless with wanting him. He kissed her deeply, holding still at first, and when he finally began to move inside her, there was incredible pleasure with every thrust.

She felt like she was close to a precipice, and then felt the freefall when he shouted her name. _Rin._ Not Tosaka, but Rin. He took the fall with her, and it felt like an eternity of ecstasy flooded her senses, leaving her weak but awed, completely spent in Shiro's strong arms.

They were both still breathing heavily, and although Rin was sure Shiro was also exhausted from the intensity of what had just passed between them, he was lightly stroking her arm. She just barely found the strength to trace her fingers over his chest, in a relaxing undulating motion.

"You called me Rin just now", she whispered, not wanting to speak too loud for fear that it'd break the spell they both seemed to be under at the moment.

"I did not!" he said, but his voice wasn't as confident as he intended.

Rin laughed and shook her head.

"Trust me, I wouldn't have misheard something like that."

Before he could renew his protest, she continued.

"Don't worry, though, I like it – and it's high time you called me Rin. I've been calling you Shiro for ages, and I resented that you didn't reciprocate"

"Um… you did?" he sounded unsure. "Well, then, I suppose I'll call you Rin from now on", he said with a smile, and Rin smiled back.

"By the way, I kind of liked how you touched me earlier, when you were trying to get me out from that bathroom window", she said boldly, hoping to catch his interest and test how far he was willing to go.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you were outside I could only hear you, but I couldn't see you and it was kind of exciting."

"… Really?"

He sounded intrigued. _Good_ , Rin thought to herself.

"Yes, I was thinking tomorrow night we could try a blindfold."

Shiro's face darkened then, but Rin had no idea what caused him. Had she gone too far, too fast, with such a proposal?

But apparently that wasn't it, as Shiro explained his displeasure.

"I have nothing against you being blindfolded in bed, but if you'll think of Archer while we make love, so help me God…" he trailed off, but Rin understood all too well and couldn't stop herself from bursting into laughter.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

He was _so_ cute.

"I won't, I promise – not that I see that much of a difference, seeing that he's…"

" _Don't…_ " he urged, "…say it. I don't care about that, just promise me you won't think of him."

"All right, then, I promise, sheesh."

"And by the way, you didn't really lose your keys and get stuck did you?"

 _Ooops…busted_ , Rin thought. Would it be better to admit to it or pretend to be offended by such an accusation?

She opted for the truth. Teasing had its place, but right now she had achieved her goal, so there was no point in keeping the truth for him.

"I admit I didn't – it was just a little scheme to get us past the awful awkwardness. But how did you know?"

Rin thought she had played her role to perfection, and if she wanted to pull a stunt like that again, she needed to learn from her mistakes.

"Well, it wasn't really like you to lose your keys and get stuck, not to mention that while I was circling around the house to get to the bathroom, I happened to see something with the corner of my eye" Shiro said with a smirk.

Her interest was piqued now.

"Well… what was it?" she asked, pinching his chest lightly for not telling her already.

"Something red and sparkly - your red gem keychain, not very well hidden behind a bush. You know, red is visible among all the green, even in the dim evening light."

Rin could have slapped herself for being so careless.

"Well, you caught me, so what are you going to do about it?" she teased.

"I was thinking some punishment is in order. I think some spanking will do the trick".

Rin jumped out of the bed instantly. Not that the idea didn't sound… promising, but still, it was a shock to hear something like that coming from Shiro. She wouldn't have thought he had it in him.

He laughed and beckoned her back to bed.

"Relax, I wasn't going to do it now."

She got back into bed and snuggled at his chest.

"You're so mean to tease me like that."

"I wasn't really teasing, so would you really be against it?"

"No, we can definitely give it a try later on."

"Then that settles the matter of your punishment… though I didn't really mind your little plot, it was fun and it had the intended result".

"Yes, I'm glad that we're finally together like we were meant to be – and if I ever have to do something like this again, rest assured I won't get myself stuck again. It was a bit more uncomfortable than I imagined", Rin admitted sheepishly.

"Perhaps next time we can both get stuck somewhere – alone."

"I think that's a grand idea – a few hours of alone time with nothing but each other for company should prove… interesting" she agreed.

"A few hours? I was thinking more like eternity. I'd want to be stuck with you forever…"

That was as close to a love declaration as words could get without someone actually saying I love you and Rin felt her heart beat wildly, ready to burst from happiness.

"Forever stuck with you sounds perfect", she replied as she raised her lips to his, tasting a drop of the delicious eternity that awaited them.

The End


End file.
